A novel and uncomplicated chemical synthesis system for the preparation of the SPECT agent S(-)-Iodobenzamine (IBZM) is proposed. IBZM is a highly selective dopamine D2 antagonist, which when labeled with 123-I, can be used to visualize and quantify D2 receptors in vivo. A column or cartridge is proposed which can be used to produce radioiodinated IBZM quickly in a reproducible fashion, and without requiring the use of expensive separation equipment. The technology will involve a trialkylstannyl precursor to IBZM, which is covalently linked via one of the stannyl alkyl substituents to an insoluble polymer support. When a solution of electrophilic radioiodine is passed through a column filled with such a functionalized polymer, electrophilic destannylation will result in the elution of carrier free, radiodinated IBZM. The IBZM precursor-polymer will be evaluated with stable and radioactive iodine; comparison of the new technology with other protocols in current use will also be performed. The proposed product could simplify the production of 123-I-IBZM for established radiochemistry laboratories and make its use more feasible in facilities where highly skilled radiochemists and costly synthesis and separation equipment is not available.